Crash and Burn
by HarmonyLovely
Summary: AU.BL. Every town has a first family and every first family has its secrets. When the time comes to crash and burn, secrets will be revealed.
1. Same Old, Not So Same Old

**Ok, so I have two other OTH stories that I've started...Strings Attached is so far on the backburner I can't even see it...who knows, maybe I'll reread it one day and continue. And Something Crazy is sort of undergoing a make-over on my laptop (don't worry, you readers will like). But...I was listening to Savage Garden's greatest hits and the song titled Crash and Burn started forming this plot bunny inside my head and it just kept hopping around until I gave in and started writing it down. So listen to the song, kids. Oh! quarter ends 11/21 and I don't go back until 1/7...so I sense some time to lounge and write in the near future.**

**Ok, so on to the details you'll need to know before reading the first chapter:**

**REALLY AU!**

**Dan Davis is Mayor of Tree Hill...is married to Deb and they have four kids: Jake is 22, Nathan and Rachel are 18(seniors in high school), and Brooke is 17 and a junior in high school.**

**Keith and Karen Scott are married, they have one son, Lucas Scott, he's a senior in high school.**

**There is no relation between Keith and Dan...there is history between them, though...you'll have to read to understand. : P**

**Haley, Skills and Mouth are Luke's best friends.**

**Peyton is Brooke's best friend.**

**Bevin is Rachel's best friend.**

**Tim is Nathan's best friend.**

**Uh...I think everything will be pretty explainable when you read-on...so as usual, read and review.**

* * *

**Crash and Burn **

**Chapter One-Same Old, Not So Same Old**

Her life wasn't perfect, maybe at one point it had been, but any memories of happiness there might have been, had been swallowed up whole by the constant sadness and turmoil that was her life.

But she was Brooke Davis; Queen Bee of Tree Hill High and the Mayor's daughter, nobody knew about the tears behind her smile.

She stepped cautiously out of her shower and wrapped the dry fresh towel securely around her nude body. While using one hand to keep the towel secure in its place, she used the other to wipe the fog from the long mirror that stretched across the wall above the sink. The brunette took in her appearance; she ran her hand over the left side of her face, the smooth skin of her hand coming in slight contact with the faded bruise. She knew it could easily be hidden with makeup.

She had started wearing make-up at the age of fourteen, not to look beautiful and attract the opposite sex (although, that was a plus), but to hide the bruises that were beat into her on a weekly basis by her father.

She scoffed; if the townspeople only _knew_ the truth about Dan Davis, they'd be forever ashamed that they voted for him to head their small town.

Her eyes met her first day of school outfit and she grinned excitedly, it was perhaps the most exciting thing about the start of a new school year; clothes!

Brooklyn Penelope Davis had been looking forward to this day since the last day of her sophomore year of high school; her first day as a Tree Hill High junior…one year closer to getting the hell out of high school, one year closer to getting the hell out of Tree Hill, but most importantly, one year closer to getting the hell away from controlling father.

She wasn't much for the whole doing the homework and taking the tests, but she had learned long ago that anything that kept her out of the house was a good thing.

"Brooke!" she had jumped at the pounding against her bathroom door but relaxed a little when she recognized the voice as her brother's, Nathan Davis. "Are you almost ready?"

She rolled her eyes, "I'm getting dressed!"

"Well hurry up! I'm not leaving you home alone with dad!"

Her eyes widened; she could have sworn their mother, Deb Davis had mentioned their father, Dan Davis, Mayor of Tree Hill, would be out of town until Friday. "I'll be done in ten minutes, ok?"

She heard him sigh on the other side of the door, "ok."

Ok, so the ten minutes turned into twenty minutes before the three youngest Davis kids had made their way out of the long driveway and on their way to school.

Nathan sped into the parking lot of the school, his brand new sports car not getting nearly as much looks as the three of them as they exited the car.

"You think they'd get tired staring at us by now," Brooke whined.

Rachel smirked, "I for one, never get tired of the attention." She immediately made eye contact with some cute boy across the parking lot, she flipped her hair back, "I'll see you later sibs; I've got things to see and people to do."

Nathan rolled his eyes disgustingly as he accompanied his sister up the steps to the front doors, "so you think you'll make it through the first day of school without the temptation of skipping?"

Brooke grinned, "you know me too well, Natey." she shook her head, sighing overdramatically, "probably not…but I'll get through it. After all, the bad actions of the Mayor's children severely reflect the public's opinion of the mayor." Brooke rolled her eyes, she had all of their father's famous lectures memorized, having heard them at least twice as much as the other Davis children combined.

"Yo Nate Dawg!"

It was Tim, Nathan's best friend and teammate, being followed closely behind what was left of the basketball team after the previous graduation.

Nathan greeted his best friend with a hand grasp and a half-hug, "is it really that hard to just say Nate or Nathan?"

"Now is that any way to treat your best that you haven't seen in two months?"

"Can't say I missed you that much, man."

Tim shook his head, "not cool, dude, not cool."

Nathan laughed, "So how was Texas with your dad?"

"I got just one word for you, yee-haw!"

Brooke chewed her bottom lip, trying to suppress a grin; she gave Tim a comforting pat on the shoulder, "sorry to break it to you, Timmy, but those were probably just horses you were riding." A chorus of laughter filled the group and Brooke shrugged her shoulders, "maybe you'll have better luck next time."

She waved good-bye to the group, heading down the hallway in search of her curly blonde best friend.

She didn't have to search that long.

Peyton Sawyer met her best friend since the age of six in stride down the crowded hallway and linked arms with her, "So you excited B. Davis?"

Brooke put on a sarcastic smile, "well you do know how hours of homework and listening to teachers lecture on information I'll never need just gets me all giddy inside."

"Not to mention the week's worth of detention you're going to get for wearing a strapless shirt." Peyton rolled her eyes at the one of at least a dozen new dress codes that would be implemented into the new school year. "No, girlie, I'm talking about the possibility of you becoming cheer captain."

The brunette scoffed, "it's been almost twenty years since a non-senior was named cheer captain."

Peyton shrugged, "well if the rumors are true, it's come down to either you or Samantha Greg."

"_Please _do not mention that two-faced, backstabbing bitch's name in front of me."

The warning bell for first period rang and it was met with a load groans by the majority of the student population as they reluctantly slammed their lockers shut and separated from their clusters of friends.

Brooke sighed as she leaned her head against the wall in the back of the classroom; leave it up to the history teacher to skip all the first day of school shit and jump right into teaching.

Her mind drifted from Mr. Walker's nasally voice as she thought about what she should do once school ended for the day.

Definitely a trip to the mall.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a poke in the arm, "Hey." She turned her head and was met with a pair of crystal blue orbs, "the attendance sheet."

She snapped her eyes away from his gaze and harshly pulled the paper from him, "you could've said my name or something instead of attempting to poke me to death."

Lucas raised a brow at the brunette's reaction before turning his body back towards the front of the room.

Brooke instantly regretted her harsh words towards the cute blond but pushed the guilt to the back of her mind. She signed the attendance sheet, passed it on and turned her attention to the front of the room as she tried to actually pay attention to whatever Mr. Walker was rambling on about.

Lucas Scott couldn't help it.

Every chance he got he would slightly turn his gaze to the brunette sitting in the desk next to him. He had heard a lot about Brooke Davis, the whole entire town had heard a lot about her.

Brooke Davis, The Mayor's daughter, all she cared about was the newest fashion trends and partying.

But the minute his gaze had connected with hers, he had felt something pull inside of him and he just couldn't seem to shake it.

She knew he was starring at her, but she was at a loss of reason for why. There couldn't be any new stories about her floating around town, she had spent the last two weeks of summer vacation at home by eight at night. That's right, Brooke Davis hadn't seen a party for two weeks and it was killing her.

Their families used to be close; The Scotts and The Davis'.

Dan and Keith had been best friends since elementary school; they had been neighbors, practically sharing backyards. They were roommates in college, both graduating at the top of their class at Duke University, but somewhere not too long after their college graduation, their friendship had ended.

Nobody knew exactly why.

And although the curiosity of the townspeople was present.

Nobody dared to ask why.

There were stories, most of which seemed to lean in Dan Davis' favor. For that, Lucas was seen as almost an outcast by more than a few of his peers at Tree Hill High.

But he told people he didn't care. Lucas had his friends at the river court, he had his family, he had his grades and he had his writing.

Once realizing he had been starring too long, he turned his attention back to Mr. Walker, tuning in just in time to hear his own name being spoken, "Mr. Scott, you'll be working with Mr. McFadden, Ms. James and…" he scanned his eyes back up the class roster, "Ms. Davis." Mr. Walker began naming off the next group of students, oblivious to the several looks being shared between the four people he had just named.

Brooke and Lucas shared an awkward glance before quickly turning away.

Haley James watched from three seats over, the gaze interaction between her best friend since diaper days and the school's resident stuck up bitch. She finally caught the blonde's gaze and questionably raised a brow for which she got a casual shrug in response.

Marvin "Mouth" McFadden, sat in the front of the class, he too had turned around to his friends when his name was called and found his gaze falling on the intimidating Brooke Davis. She gave him a small smile, causing him to blush and turn back around, suddenly finding great interest in the wood pattern on his desk.

* * *

"So how was your first day of school?"

Lucas shrugged, "it was…interesting, I guess you could say."

"How so?" his mother, Karen Scott, questioned.

"Well you know Mr. Walker, right?"

Keith laughed, "That old man is still alive?"

Lucas nodded, "yeah, well, anyway, he put us into groups of four for the whole school year. We're supposed to study together, work on projects together and what not. Anyway, Hales and Mouth are in my group…" he paused, "and Brooke Davis."

The dining room fell silent for a minute before Keith responded, "let's hope she's not like her father."

* * *

Nathan shook his head, "I just hope he's good enough to finally put together a solid team."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "it's sad how every season you talk about how this is the year, this the year we're going to make something out of the Ravens basketball team, I hate to break it to you, Nate…but the Ravens are never going to be known for their basketball team."

"You don't know that…from what I've heard, this guy is known for turning around struggling teams."

"Yeah, well, I'll believe it when I see it."

Deb ignored Rachel and Nathan as they bickered across the dining room table and looked straight ahead, Brooke sat there, messing with her food, only taking bites once in a while, "so how was your first day, Brookie?"

"Nothing special."

"That's not what I heard," Rachel turned to her little sister, quickly forgetting the bickering match she was having with her twin brother, "rumor has it, you might be taking over as captain for the squad."

"Brooke! That's fantastic!"

She shrugged, trying to act as if the possibility of becoming Tree Hill High's new cheerleading captain didn't excite her in the least bit, "it's not official, yet." Brooke put on a smile and tried to keep up with her sister's 1000 words per minute explanation of how awesome it would be if her sister made captain.


	2. Not By The Cover

**So thanks for the reviews...I worked on this chapter all last week and I really wanted to get it up sooner but with the holidays and all I really didn't get the chance. Anyways, this chapter was sort of a lot of background on the Davis Family but there is Brucas interaction, too. Read and Review, please!**

**P.S...for those of you that celebrate, I hope you all had a nice Thanksgiving!**

**Crash and Burn**

**Chapter Two**

The new school year had been in full swing for a week now and surprisingly, the drama had been kept to a minimum at Tree Hill High.

That was until the day basketball tryouts were announced…

Lucas chuckled at something at Haley's rambling before putting the combination into his locker and opening it. A blue flyer fell from it and hit the ground, he put his books into his locker before bending down and picking it up.

"What's it say?" Haley questioned, leaning over his shoulder has he stood back up and reading it herself, "a flyer for basketball tryouts…who would put this in your locker?" He gave her an offended look, "don't get me wrong, Luke, you're one of the best basketball players in town, and I've tried to convince you to try out for the team, hell, a fourth of the school has tried to get you to try out but you've made it very clear--"

"—that I don't want to play for the Ravens."

"Exactly, so back to my original question, who_ would _put that flyer in your locker?"

"The new basketball coach," Mouth walked up to both of them, showing off a flyer identical to Luke's, "look around, every male student in this school is getting one." The three looked around and sure enough, every time a guy opened his locker, the blue flyer would either fall into his hands or to the ground, "rumor has it, this new basketball coach is serious about putting together a championship team."

Haley scoffed, "well good luck with that, Tree Hill hasn't seen a basketball championship since 1984…the year Luke's dad was a senior."

"Don't forget Dan Davis…the one-time infamous duo of Tree Hill High," Lucas said, rolling his eyes, "I can't believe my dad was ever friends with that asshole."

"It's the other way around, _Scott._"

The three friends looked up, Nathan Davis stood behind them, his signature cocky smirk planted across his face, "don't tell me you really believe that bullshit your dad tells you, the whole town knows your dad is the asshole _and _Tree Hill could have easily won the championship without him."

"Well, then I guess that saying 'like father, like son' has no meaning for your family…you've been on the team since freshman year and every year you've ended the season with a losing record," he smirked, "you're dad must be quite disappointed in you."

The smirk on Nathan Davis' face was long gone; he did a quick glance of the hallway before turning back to Lucas and throwing a punch right in his left eye.

Lucas recovered quickly and retaliated, shoving Nathan against some lockers and swinging at his face. The fight escalated and neither was holding back punches.

"_Fight!_"

The students in the hallway eagerly clustered around the two boys, the majority cheering Nathan on, but quite a few cheering Lucas on, too.

"Break it up, break it up!" a bald, aging man, pushed his way in between the two, "I _said _break it up!" Bloody and bruised, the two were pulled a part by a few other teachers, "now what the hell is this about?"

Brooke shook her head, she had watched the whole seen of her brother's fight play out in front of her, just like every other student in the hallway, "way to go, Nate's already gotten on the bad side of the new basketball coach."

Peyton frowned, "doesn't the guy look a little old to be coaching a basketball team?"

"Maybe the administration is desperate?"

The blonde shrugged, as she watched her boyfriend being sent to the principal's office, "why would he continuously put himself in the opportunity to get into another stupid fight that's going to probably get him a week's worth of detention?"

"Because he knows daddy dearest will get him out of trouble," Brooke replied, sarcasm dripping from her words. She linked arms with the blonde, "enough talk about my family, let's talk about the weekend. I am _soo_ eager to get back into the party scene!"

"Partying just isn't the same without you, B. Davis."

"What are you talking about, P. Sawyer? There is _no _party without me!"

"Brooke! I'm so excited for you!" Bevin, a blonde and not so smart cheerleader who was also Rachel's best friend, ran up to Brooke in the middle of the hallway.

Brooke raised a brow, "dare I ask why, Bevin?"

"Because you're the new cheerleading captain, silly!"

Rachel walked up to her little sister, "she's right, slut, go check the bulletin board outside the gym."

The brunette's eyes hazel eyes got wide as she turned to her best friend, speechless; Peyton chuckled, "well what are you waiting for? Let's go check it out!"

Brooke squealed and grabbed Peyton's arm before taking off down the hallway in fast a paced walk, "I so did not think they'd actually do this! It's _always _a senior."

"Well you are the best on the squad, not to mention you saved our asses last year by coming up with a whole new dance routine in less than ten hours."

Brooke gasped as she came up to the bulletin board and read the sign for herself, "Rachel was actually telling the truth!"

Peyton grinned, "Congratulations, girlie."

She chewed her bottom lip excitedly and held her cell up to the sign, taking a picture and putting it in a mass text message to last year's remaining basketball cheerleaders, "Listen up hoes, I'm the new captain. Gym, 6:30 tomorrow morning."

"_6:30!" _Peyton groaned, "Is the school even unlocked that early?"

Brooke shrugged, "it will be tomorrow. We've got to make sure we're on the same page if tryouts are tomorrow after school. By the way, who was it that put out those flyers?"

The two shared a quick glance before simultaneously nodding and saying, "Samantha Greg."

"Seems as if someone thinks a bit too much of themselves."

"Yes, well, I'll give her time to cry over her loss and my gain…she has until 6:30 tomorrow morning."

Peyton laughed, "You're such a bitch."

Brooke grinned, "And you're such an emo whore."

"That's two insulting names in one sentence, B."

"Well, P, I sincerely don't apologize."

* * *

Dan Davis paced around his in-home office, refusing to glance at his son, anger and embarrassment etched in his features, "what in the hell were you thinking getting into a fight this morning? Let alone with the Scott boy and in front of Whitey?"

He had gotten a call that morning from Mr. Turner, the principal of Tree Hill High, notifying him of his son's fight. He had been in his office, waiting for Nathan when he returned home from school.

Nathan sat back in the leather chair, "What was I thinking? Hmm…let's see, he insulted me." He rolled his eyes, "and who the hell is Whitey?"

"_Who the hell is Whitey?_ Whitey is your fucking basketball coach! This guy is a legend, making a somebody out of a nobody, making a no-name team into the only-name team!" he bent down to Nathan's level, "now because of your stupidity, you've just erased the past three years of lay-ups, rebounds, three pointers and everything else! You're now a nobody, Nathan! A _fucking _nobody!"

"Daddy!" Rachel practically skipped into Dan's office, the huge grin plastered on her face, gone the minute she saw the looks her brother and father were giving her.

"Bad timing, Rach," Brooke muttered, following right behind her older sister, "let's just go," she tensed as her father looked directly at her.

Dan smirked, knowing the terror he put into his children, his youngest, especially, "no, you two obviously have something important to say, what is it?"

Rachel grinned, putting and harm around Brooke's shoulder, "Brookie here, _officially _made captain of the basketball team's cheerleading squad!"

Nathan grinned, "That's awesome!"

"How the hell is that important news?" He waved his hand towards the door, "now leave, I was in the middle of a conversation with your brother."

The red head of the Davis Clan scoffed, "oh that's right, because cheerleading isn't really a sport."

"Glad one of you finally got that through your head." He turned to Brooke, "you need to learn to be a little more like your sister."

Brooke bit back a comment and grabbed Rachel's arm, basically dragging her out of the room, "let's just go."

* * *

"Damn! I can't believe I missed you pounding the shit out of Nathan Davis!" Skills dribbled the basketball around Lucas before going for the two points.

Lucas blocked the shot and took the ball, dribbling it a bit before easily putting it through the net, "I wouldn't say I pounded the shit out of him…I mean, if you can't tell by the bruise under my left eye, he got a few good hits in, too."

"Yeah, but he definitely looks worse," Mouth added from his place on the bleachers, "so how mad were your parents?"

"My dad laughed, my mom on the other hand…two weeks of working at the café."

"Ah dawg, that's not too bad."

"I guess not."

Mouth looked confused, "so then why are you here?"

"I somehow convinced her that it'd be a good idea to start my punishment at the beginning of the week."

Skills laughed, "Only your ma would agree to that!"

Lucas and Skills continued the one on one game while Mouth commentated for about another half hour until an old sports car pulled into the parking lot a few yards away.

Skills stopped dribbling the ball, resting it on his side, "check it out." Lucas turned around just as the man who had broken up his fight with Nathan, climbed out of the car, "ain't he the new basketball coach?" Skills questioned.

"He's also the one who broke up my fight with Nathan."

"Well what the hell is he doin' here?"

Lucas shook his head, "I have no idea, but the car is nice."

"Nice?" Skills looked at his blond best friend as if he'd just gone insane, "just _nice? _More like a fuckin sweet set of wheels!"

"Hello, boys." The three mumbled a response, all a little hesitant. "I suppose ya'll are curious as to why I'm here?"

"Well it's not uncommon for us to get an audience Luke and I definitely got better game than anybody on the team," Skills shook his head, "they're an embarrassment to Tree Hill, hope you know you're settin' yourself up to fail."

Whitey shook his head, "you know, my new neighbor said the same thing and I asked him why you guys weren't playing for the Ravens. And you know what his answer was?"

Lucas shrugged, "no clue."

Skills nodded, "but I have a feelin' you're gonna tell us."

"He said he didn't know and that I should ask you myself." He paused, looking at the two boys curiously, "so I'm here to ask you myself, why aren't you boys playing for the team?"

"My dad is all about football," Skills explained, "no football, no sports."

Antwon 'Skills' Taylor was the middle child of five boys, both of his older brothers, Sammy and Zeke had made their way out of Tree Hill on football scholarships and his two younger brothers, Kristopher and Damian were already the stars of their middle school football team and were bound to follow in Sammy and Zeke's direction.

"You sure about that, Mr. Taylor?" Whitey questioned, "What makes you think your father wouldn't be supportive if you made the basketball team?"

"Because he hates the game, it's that simple."

"That's not how I remember Robert, but things change."

Skills frowned, giving the elder man a contemplative look, "you know my dad?"

"Used to." Whitey turned his gaze to Lucas, who had barely spoken since his arrival, "and what about you, Mr. Scott?"

Lucas shrugged; it was a well-known habit of his, "I just don't want to."

"You just don't want to, or you're just too scared to?" Once again, all Coach Whitey got in response was a shrug, he sighed, "Well if either one of you changes your mind, you've got the flyer with the information on tryouts." He nodded his head to the three boys and headed back to his car.

* * *

After Skills and Mouth had both left, Lucas decided to stick around a while and shoot some hoops. If he were to go home before the dinner table was set, he was sure to receive another lecture from his mother and his father would go along with it as to not piss his mother off.

The river court was the only place he could really think, and some of the things Coach Whitey said had gotten to him.

Yes, Lucas Scott was a guy of many hobbies; reading, writing, cars, he was even a pretty damn good cook. But basketball was special, as a child, Lucas heard stories about every guy in his family and their talent to put the ball through the net.

When he had entered high school, he found out a little truth about the game that had become a tradition for all of Tree Hill.

The ability to play the game was just a small requirement to be on the team.

Partying seemed to be more of a requirement than the ability to sink a three pointer with two or more defenders in your face.

Not to mention he wasn't fond of the people that were already on the team, namely Nathan Davis.

And ok, maybe he was a little scared.

But not of the potential teammates, of the potential let down of his family's name. What if he wasn't good enough to proudly show off the Scott name? Lucas' father, Keith; his grandfather, Eugene and his great grandfather, Jameson had all been proud and legendary members of Tree Hill's basketball team.

What if he made the team only to crash and burn?

Too absorbed in his thoughts, he missed the shot and the ball ricocheted off the backboard, rolling into the grass. Lucas sighed and jogged over to retrieve it, movement from the playground a little ways ahead caught his attention.

He raised a brow, none other than Brooke Davis, the mayor's daughter, the girl who he'd surely be having more than one conversation with now that they were in the same group in history class, came walking out of the woods.

"That's sort of creepy," he mumbled to himself.

He squinted his crystal blues, getting a better look at her; he noticed her hands continuously coming up to her face and her shoulders constantly moving up and down.

"Ok, first she comes waltzing out of the woods like it's a common occurrence and now she's crying." He frowned and looked around, "and now I'm talking to myself." He continued to look around him and let out a relieved sigh when he didn't see anybody else within hearing distance of him.

Unable to help himself, he found his feet moving in her direction and before he knew what was happening; he was standing in front of her, "Brooke Davis, the Mayor's daughter, on this side of town?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Well if I had my way, I wouldn't be in this town at all. Hell! I'd ship myself off to boarding school…anything has got to be better than living here."

"Not a fan of Tree Hill?"

"More like I'm not a fan of the ass that runs Tree Hill."

"Why is that?" Lucas shrugged, "I mean, I personally consider your dad to be a cocky, self-centered asshole who only cares about himself, but the rest of Tree Hill seems to like him."

"Yeah, well, like all politicians, he puts up a front for the people he's trying to please." She scoffed, "that stupid grin he plasters on his face when he's in front of a crowd of supporters. He never acts caring or passionate at home; he's either yelling at someone, criticizing someone or…" she suddenly stopped, realizing all of a sudden who she was talking to and what she had been close to saying.

He gave her a questioning look, "_or_?"

"Why are you even talking to me?" she snapped, the sad look in her eyes betraying the anger in her voice.

He took a step back and put his hands up in defense, the sympathy in his demeanor completely gone, "you looked upset, I thought I'd be nice and see if you were ok, because we are in the same group and all in history…but apparently, because you're Brooke Davis, you have a right to be a total bitch to anybody and everybody. And from what I hear and am now experiencing first hand, you take that to heart."

Brooke raised a brow, "and you just believe everything you hear?" He shrugged, earning a scoff in return, "Contrary to what some people believe, _including you, _I'm not always a bitch. I didn't ask you to come over here and start a conversation with me!" she paused, unsure of whether or not she was more amused or angry, "You really shouldn't judge a book by the first chapter, Lucas Scott."

He tilted his head to the side, a small grin forming at the corner of his mouth; he completely ignored her rant, "I thought the saying was you shouldn't judge a book by its cover?"

"Not in my book." She stood from the swing, readjusted her top and headed for the path that lead back into the woods.

"So you're just going to disappear into the woods?" Lucas yelled. She kept on walking, giving him a small wave but not bothering to turn around. Lucas chuckled and started walking in the other direction towards home.

* * *

When Brooke was younger, she always had a lot of free time on her hands, with nobody telling her what to do or questioning her whereabouts. That's not to say that Deb Davis wasn't a good mother, because between being Dan Davis' wife, the first lady of Tree Hill and running several charities and town functions; she was a good mother.

But Deb traveled out of town…a lot.

And when the kids were younger, a nanny was hired to watch over them during one of Deb's frequent out of town trips. The only problem with the nanny (Ms. Dana) was she was having an affair with Dan, leaving the Davis Clan the ability to do whatever they pleased.

So one autumn day when Brooke was eight, she found herself alone and bored. Her brothers wanted nothing to do with her, they were in the middle of a fierce game of basketball and Rachel was spending the day with her new best friend, Bevin.

She had been left to herself and decided to wander the grounds of the rather large Davis (three years later it would become the Mayor's Estate when Dan would be elected Mayor of Tree Hill).

She loved the weather and the scenery brought on by the season. Eight year old Brooke had found herself at the end of her backyard and the beginning of the small patch of woods when movement above her caught her attention.

A couple of squirrels, or as she referred to them at the time, squirrlers, were running around and jumping from tree to tree. Brooke laughed, and ran deeper into the woods, her hazel eyes dancing, following their every move.

That afternoon, she loved squirrlers.

That night, she hated squirrels.

_Her nose and cheeks were red and flushed from the amount of time she had spent out in the autumn wind; but it didn't dampen her cheerful mood in the least bit. She used the back door where she was less likely to run into the maid or the butler. _

_She hadn't realized dinner had ended nearly an hour ago and most of the staff had been frantically looking for her, but she was just about to find out._

"_Where the hell have you been?"_

_Startled, her hand let go of the door, causing the wind to slam it shut. She turned around and tried to smile at her father as she rushed to explain, "I was in the backyard and went into the woods when I saw these squirrlers_ _running and jumping from tree to tree it was so cool and when I--"_

_Smack._

_He had backhanded her._

_The tears stung her eyes but it was nothing compared to the stinging she felt across the left side of her face. her hand trembled its way to her face and she pulled it back the minute it made contact with her skin._

"_Do you know the staff spent hours looking for you? Your mother hasn't even been gone a whole day and you've already done something stupid!"_

"_But she's--"_

_He grabbed her shoulders, forcing her back against the door, "don't you dare say it!" He let go, shoving her and causing the door knob to dig into her back. "And there is no such thing as squirrlers! They're called squirrels, can't you even talk right? Now get upstairs and go to bed!" _

_Brooke had kept herself from crying until she was upstairs, in her pajamas and under the covers. _

_That night, eight year old Brooklyn Penelope Davis went to bed knowing her father would never love her._

_He had yelled at her, called her names and constantly told her she was a mistake. _

_But that night had been the first time he had hit her._

_A week later, she learned it wouldn't be the last time._

The next morning she woke up with a faint, yet visible bruise.

Her brothers questioned her about it and she said she had tried to play basketball by herself last night after they had all gone in for dinner.

They believed her. No second guessing themselves, no questioning looks her way; just a shrug of the shoulders and an offer to teach her how to play basketball.

Now at sixteen, Brooke still found herself wandering through the small patch of woods; it was her sanctuary. A place where she could think, sometimes even voice her thoughts.

Some people wrote their thoughts down in journals and diaries; Brooke Davis spoke them aloud to the trees, the sky, and the birds. It may have been a little weird, abnormal or whatever you preferred to label it; but it worked for her and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Lucas pushed open the front door and dumped his book bag and basketball on the couch, and walked into the kitchen where his parents were just finishing up setting the table for dinner.

He took a deep breath, "I'm trying out for the basketball team tomorrow!" He watched as his parents share an unreadable look and waited for one of them, either one, to say something, "well?

Keith gave his only child a reassuring smile, "you're doing this for yourself and nobody else?" Lucas nodded, "well then good luck."

"Thanks."

The two turned to Karen and she too, gave her son a small smile, "As long as you keep your grades up and don't continue getting into fights with classmates I don't have a problem with it."

He grinned, "thanks ma."


	3. Like Father, Like Son

**Crash and Burn **

**Chapter Three-Like Father, Like Son**

"So now that the first week of school has come and gone, I think it's time I stop lecturing and you, the students, start." Mr. Walker rolled his eyes in response to the loud groans, "calm down, calm down, you may not realize it now, but studies have shown that students who take on teaching their peers in the classroom come away with a better grade when all is said and done."

"It's because we make the tests and so we know the answers, right?" Tim asked, causing the class to break out in laughter at his stupidity.

Haley shared a silent laugh with Lucas; there was a reason why most of the school referred to him as 'Dim Tim'.

"I'm sure you would like that, Mr. Smith, but no. Since this class is about the History of this country and its geography, each group is going to be responsible for the history of four states. Now I'll teach the history of the first ten states, every group will choose four states at random and then I will lecture on the rest, got it?" There were a few yeses and yeahs, but mostly just nods. "Good, now I'll give you all a minute to get into your groups before the ceremonial choosing of states eleven through fifty begins."

Five minutes later, every student held a folded piece of paper in their hands; some were peaking at theirs while others waited for instructions from Mr. Walker. "Ok! Now that you've chosen, I'll pass around a piece of paper; write the names of the people in your group and your four states."

Lucas turned back around so he was facing his group, Haley had focused her gaze on the chalkboard and Brooke was fiddling with the piece of paper in her hand. Mouth just sat there, trying to get comfortable in the awkward silence. Lucas cleared his throat, "so I've got Nevada, what about you guys?"

"I have New York," Mouth replied quickly.

"I have Ohio," Haley answered.

The three turned expectantly to Brooke, who showed them her piece of paper, "North Carolina." She shrugged, "shouldn't be too hard."

Haley rolled her eyes, "just because we live in North Carolina doesn't mean it will be an easy project. But then again, unlike you, the rest of us actually care about our grades and don't wait five minutes before it's due to start our homework."

Brooke glared, "you know, Haley, I don't know you very well, in fact, I don't think we've ever actually had a conversation before, so for you to sit here and judge me and act like you're better than me is a bit immature, don't you think?"

"Oh! Because you don't act like you're better than other people!" Haley snapped back.

"Have I ever said I was better than you?" Brooke questioned the other brunette and when she didn't get a response, she smirked, "didn't think so."

Mr. Walker cleared his throat, drawing the class' attention to him, "class is about to end so I'll hand out the rubrics and go over the dreaded details tomorrow--"

The bell interrupted him, signaling the end of the period and Brooke gathered her belongings before meeting up with Peyton who was waiting for her at the door.

Peyton had been fortunate to be put in a group with people who actually liked her.

"That looked a little heated," Peyton commented as the two headed for Brooke's locker.

Brooke let out a frustrated sigh, "this class is going to be complete hell!"

The blonde gave her best friend a sympathetic look, "maybe things will get better with time. I've gotta get to art class, I'll see you at lunch, B."

"Unless I decide to skip before then."

Peyton laughed and shook her head before leaving Brooke to herself.

Brooke could see Lucas approaching her out of the corner of her eye before stopping next to her. She looked over at him, kinking an eyebrow and waiting for him to speak.

Lucas stuffed his hands in his pockets, hesitant to speak, "listen, I'm sorry about what Haley said. I know this is uncomfortable for all of us, but--"

She scoffed, "an understatement, don't you think? My father and your father _hate _each other so much I wouldn't be surprised if World War III started right here in Tree Hill," she paused, " and you don't have to apologize for someone else's behavior."

"But is it really necessary that we carry on a tradition?" he shrugged as he moved his books from one hand to the other, "I mean, yeah, my father hates your father and your father hates my father, but does that mean we really have to hate each other?"

"Yes it does," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Why?" he asked simply.

She slammed her locker shut and glared at him, "I don't know how your world works, but just because we're in the same group in history class and we had a conversation yesterday, doesn't make us best friends. Which by the way, if I remember correctly, you called me total bitch yesterday, so I'm going to be a total bitch right now. My dad hates your dad, my brother hates you and I'm _not _going to be used as a prop in the Davis-Scott War!"

Lucas raised a brow, "considering that wasn't the reason I was talking to you--"

"Yeah, well, why don't you do the whole town a favor and only talk to me if it only has to do with the project."

"That's gonna be kinda hard once I make the basketball team."

Brooke crossed her arms and looked him up and down carefully, "you do realize by trying out for the team you're asking for hell, right?" she walked away, not bothering to wait for an answer.

What the two had failed to realize was both Nathan and Haley had been watching the interaction at opposite ends of the hallway.

* * *

Because seating arrangements were alphabetical, Brooke had the unfortunate task of sitting next to her brother in study hall.

Nathan walked in and took his seat just as the bell rang; he glared at his little sister, "mind telling me what you were doing talking to Lucas Scott this morning?"

She raised a brow, "what? Dad have you spying on me, now?"

"No. But it raises questions when you talk to people like Lucas."

She leaned in closer and lowered her voice, "well you're just going to have to get used to it. Lucas and I are in the same group and history class, not to mention you just might have to have a conversation with him every once in a while."

He looked confused, "why's that?"

"He's trying out for the team," she smirked her brother's reaction, he had definitely been taken off-guard, "and from what I've seen, he's pretty good."

"Wait. You…you've seen him play?"

Brooke was thankful the study hall supervisor had cleared her throat and glared at the two for talking, "study hall is a time to study, _not _talk."

Brooke smiled and gave an apology while Nathan continued to glare at his sister.

* * *

Lucas and Skills had walked into their last class of the day; Lucas' favorite class of the day, English.

They were the first ones in class, as usual.

"So you're really going to try-out for the basketball team?" Skills asked, still in disbelief, he took up his usual seat in the far right corner in the front of the classroom.

"Indeed I am," he slid into the desk next to Skills, "and I think you should try out with me."

"First coach what's-his-name and now you?" he shook his head, "nah, dawg, I'm not trying out! My dad is all about--"

"Football," Lucas interrupted. He sighed and leaned back in his desk, putting his pencil behind his ear, "you sure about that, Skills?"

Skills scoffed, "where you getting at?"

"I was talking to my dad last night and…"

_Dinner had finished and Lucas was helping his father clean the table. _

"_So what exactly made you decide to try out for the basketball team?" Keith questioned._

_Lucas shrugged as he gathered the dirty dishes, "a lot of things, I guess. Skills and I were playing some one-on-one like usual when…" he paused and furrowed his brow, "I think his name is Coach Whitey? Anyway--"_

_Keith nearly dropped the glasses in his hands, "Coach Whitey's back as the basketball coach?"_

"_What do you mean, back?"_

"_Coach Whitey was my coach back when I played basketball for the Ravens; he's the last coach to lead the basketball team to a state championship." Keith chuckled and shook his head, "I can't believe he's back. I wonder if Rob knows."_

_The teen gave his father a questioning look, "Rob? As in Rob Taylor? As in Skills' dad?"_

_Keith realized he had said too much, he tried to cover, "I've told you before that Rob and I were in the same graduating class."_

"_Yeah, but why would it matter if Mr. Taylor knew that Coach Whitey was back to coaching the Ravens?" his eyes widened, "did Mr. Taylor play basketball?"_

Skills shook his head, "and you're dad wouldn't answer?"

"Nope." Lucas shrugged, "I don't know, but I kind of got the feeling that your dad did play for the Ravens which means…"

"He's a hypocrite!" Skills chuckled angrily, "so then why has he always been so against me playing basketball?"

"I could be wrong, Skills."

Skills shook his head, again, "nah, nah, you're probably right. That's probably what Coach Whitey meant when he said he used to know my dad, he coached him." He grinned, a mischievous glint in his eyes, "I think I might accompany you to basketball tryouts this afternoon."

Lucas suddenly got a sinking feeling in his stomach, in any other circumstance, he would be happy to have his best friend trying out for the Ravens. But Lucas couldn't help but feel that maybe he should have kept his mouth shut.

But on the other hand, Lucas knew Skills had always had a dream to be on the hardwood floor, playing for the Ravens. But because of his father's lack of approval for the sport, Skills never went after that dream.

Things had suddenly taken a turn; and whether it was for better or for worse, it would eventually be determined.

* * *

_So I was actually planning on making this chapter a lot longer, I even had half of the basketball tryouts scene written out, but then while re-reading this chapter I realized this was a good place to stop. So Chapter four should be coming out soon, it will have the events of basketball tryouts and more. Also, for those of you that are reading Something Crazy, chapter fifteen is almost done. _

Thanks for the reviews: Tigger167, Brucas True Love, Dayzsollers, Potato92, flipflopgal, Brucas2006, princetongirl and missdenmark!

As usual, reviews are considered to be awesomely cool in my mind. : )


	4. Stop Talking and just Listen

**Thanks for the reviews, everybody. Sorry it took so long to update, this story is the most AU out of all my stories and I even though I wrote this chapter a while ago I didn't like it so I rewrote it. Please review. And to everyone who is reading S.A. I'm gonna try to get a chapter out soon, there's only about eight more chapters to that story. Once again, review, please. **

**Crash and Burn **

**Chapter Four-Stop talking and just listen**

* * *

Brooke crossed her arms as she trekked through the woods; it was unusually cool for the late August afternoon. 

It was a very small patch of woods, nobody ever went hunting through them and there was no chance of crossing paths with grizzly bears.

Brooke knew the place like the back of her hand.

She knew if she turned around and went North, she'd hit her backyard. She knew if she continued to go straight, she'd hit the south part of town; the river court and the park that accompanied it. If she took a right and went west, she'd eventually hit a plot of houses, ones that were a lot smaller than what she was used to. And if, while going west, she would turn slightly to the right, she would hit a small clearing before coming up to Peyton's street. Now if she were to take a left and head east, she'd hit Tree Hill High.

The only thing she couldn't get to via the woods, was the center of town. For that, she would have to drive eight and half minutes north of her home. Yes, Brooke had timed it more than once. If, going the speed limit and assuming there are no major traffic delays, it took eight and a half minutes to get from home to school and vice versa.

The center of town was Tree Hill's pride and joy.

The small and, in Brooke's opinion, lame excuse for a mall and was far from being the town's source of economic stability, no, that belonged to the family owned businesses that took up the several blocks surrounding the mall.

If you weren't a hermit and spent your days cooped up inside your home, chances were, you knew a decent amount of the town's population. Now it wasn't so small that you knew everybody's life story, but it was a small enough that it wasn't uncommon to run into someone you knew every time you turned around.

Brooke came to the small clearing and sat down, Indian style on one of the old stumps. She smiled softly and closed her eyes as she took in the silence that surrounded her. This was the only place Brooke could find silence and after this afternoon's events, silence was what she needed. Her mind drifted to two hours ago...

_Brooke had returned from the girl's locker room out of her cheer clothes and back in the clothes she had started her day out in. Most of the girls had left already but Peyton had stayed behind to listen to Brooke's critiques on the girls who had tried out. Of course, Brooke thought none of them had shown any talent to be put on the squad and was now talking about reworking the routine to work for the eight girls left from last year's squad._

_Peyton shook her head, "Mrs. Stuart would kill you." Mrs. Stuart was their cheerleading supervisor, "she wants to see some fresh faces."_

_"Yeah well, I can tell you right now, none of those girls had fresh faces," she paused, "well, the short one with long brown hair, what was her name? Janelle, yeah, Janelle...she was ok." Brooke stopped suddenly as she peered into the open doors of the gym, her brother was the only one still there._

_Peyton read her best friend's mind, "he's probably mulling over his shitty behavior."_

_Brooke scoffed, usually she was pretty understanding when it came to her older brother's behavior, anybody who lived in the Davis household was bound to have some issues. But lately, she had been really fed up with him, "I doubt it."_

_"I'm gonna go talk to him," Peyton turned to Brooke, "I'll only be a few minutes, ok?"_

_"I'll be waiting." _

_Peyton nodded and walked into the gym._

_Brooke walked across the hall and let her gym bag and book bag fall to the ground before leaning up against the wall, crossing her arms. It wasn't too long after that she heard footsteps and looked down the hall to see who it was. She shook her head and tried to suppress a grin as none-other than Lucas Scott headed her way. _

_"You're not doing a very good job of hiding that grin, Pretty Girl."_

_"_Pretty Girl?" _She kinked a brow, "I didn't realize acquaintances gave each other nicknames."_

_"Are you really going to complain with the nickname?"_

_"Oh, I'm not complaining."_

_"Mmhhmm, so tell me, Pretty Girl, why were you trying to hide that beautiful smile of yours?"_

_It was useless to try and keep her lips from forming a smile, "Well aren't you just full of complementary words, today." She shrugged, "I was just impressed with the way you handled my brother during tryouts."_

_"So you were smiling?" He raised a brow, "If I didn't know any better, Brooke Davis, I'd say you don't exactly like your family."_

_She removed her gaze from his and shrugged; she didn't hate her siblings, she got along with most of them pretty well, yeah, she and Nathan definitely had their differences at times, but she still got along with him for the most part. She didn't hate her mo--she didn't hate Deb. "My family isn't perfect...but they're my family so there's not much I can do." She sighed, this conversation was getting too personal, "enough about me, when you make the team, I can guarantee my brother will try his best to make your life hell."_

_"_When I make the team?_ You know something I don't?" _

_"Oh come on, Scott, if Coach wants a winning season, he'll put you on the team." She let her arms fall to her side and stood up a bit straighter, "you're pretty good."_

_"So you were watching me play?"_

_"Maybe."_

_Nathan walked out of the gym with Peyton at his side and stopped suddenly when he saw his sister and Lucas in a conversation, he cleared his throat, getting the two's attention. He looked directly at his sister, almost matching the look his father would give when he was on the fence between anger and disgust, "what are you doing talking to him, Brooke?"_

_"I...uh..."_

_"Last I checked, Brooke was her own person and had a right to talk to anyone she pleased to," Lucas said calmly._

_"I didn't ask you, Scott."_

_"And I don't believe Brooke and I invited you to interrupt our conversation." He shook his head, "we were talking about our project for history class. You need to learn to relax a little." Lucas turned back to Brooke, unable to read the look on her face, "I'll see you tomorrow morning in class."_

_She nodded, "bye."_

_The three were silent, even after Luke had pushed open the main doors and left the school._

_Brooke sighed, breaking the silence and picking her bags off the ground, "can you still give me a ride home, Peyt?"_

_Peyton nodded, glancing in Nathan's direction, "yeah."_

_"Wouldn't it be easier if I gave you a ride? You know, considering we live in the same house," Nathan said, the anger evident in his voice._

_"No, I'm pretty sure it would be easier if Peyton gave me a ride home," she held her hand out for Peyton to hand her the keys, "I'll wait in the car while you two finish your conversation."_

_The blonde shook her head, "we were done." She released her hand from Nathan's, "I'll call you tonight," she said, before leaving the school with Brooke._

_Inside Peyton's car, the blonde pulled the seat belt across her body and turned to look at Brooke who was doing the same in the passenger seat, "so what were you and Lucas talking about?"_

_"School project."_

_Peyton didn't believe it for a second, she sighed, "just promise me you'll be careful?"_

_Brooke shrugged, acting nonchalant about the situation, "I'm always careful, P. Sawyer."_

"_Brooke! You know what I mean, this isn't just some boy, this is Lucas Scott, the son of Keith Scott. You know, the man your father hates!"_

_She crossed her arms and turned her gaze to the dashboard, "my father doesn't care about me, so why should I care about him," she muttered._

"_You're looking for trouble, B. Davis." Annoyed with the lack of progress her conversation with Brooke was having, Peyton started the engine and sped out of the parking lot._

Brooke pulled herself back to the present but she still couldn't shake Lucas from her mind. Sighing, she stood up and headed for home, she had a party to get ready for.

* * *

Brooke rushed from the beach house and outside, she was in desperate need of some fresh air. She continued walking, stumbling away from the house, distancing herself from the people and the alcohol. After all these years, you think alcohol would be a bit nicer to her. She groaned and collapsed into the cool sand, she was completely wasted and one guy after another had been throwing themselves at her; all backing off when they would see Nathan glaring at them. 

Why did he have to be like that?

Every day she felt like she was losing her brother more and more, and that he was becoming more like their father.

She was too wasted to even realize the only reason she was still on her feet was because she had fallen directly into someone else's arms. She looked up and someone through her drunken state she recognized the crystal blue orbs, "hey! I know you! You're Lucas Scott!"

Lucas raised a brow, letting go of her when he was sure she was steady, "hey Brooke."

"Welcome to the party!" she looked around and furrowed her eyebrows, "wait...the party is inside, not out here!"

"Yeah, I realize that." He looked around, "so what are you doing out here?"

"I'm asking you the same question." She pointed her finger at him, poking him in the chest, "What are _you _doing out here?"

"I enjoy coming to the beach at night, it's a quiet place to think..." his gaze pointed to the beach house, "that is when there aren't parties going on all night." He nodded to her, "so what are_you _doing out here?"

Brooke sighed and plopped down in the sand, staring out at the ocean, "my brother's an ass."

Lucas laughed, "I could tell you that."

She turned to him, "but does he do everything in his power to keep you from getting laid?" Unsure of how to respond, Lucas just shook his head, "didn't think so." Groaning, she pushed herself out of the sand and went running down to the shore. She leaned over as the alcohol she had consumed, finally took its toll on her.

Lucas jogged after her and waited uncomfortably, trying not to listen or watch as she puked her guts out.

"Damnit," Brooke mumbled, as she looked down at her now ruined designer top.

Lucas turned back to the brunette when he heard her quietly curse, without hesitation he removed his gray hoody, revealing a t-shirt that left little speculation on whether or not he had a six pack and handed it to her, "here."

She looked up, "you're giving me your hoody? This thing is like, a part of your life, it's all you ever where?"

He raised a brow, "you notice what I wear every day? Looks like I got a stalker on my hands."

"Haha, very funny," she took the outreached hoody, "now turn around."

"Can't you just put it over your shirt?"

"And get puke all over your precious hoody?" she shook her head, "besides, this top is Rachel's. Turn around, it's too early for you to see me half naked."

"Too early?"

"Just turn around."

Lucas sighed and turned around, but continued talking, "So we know our dads know each other, but did you know my mom and your mom were close friends in high school?"

Brooke finished, "you can turn back around," she waited until Lucas was facing her before continuing "and by the way, Deb is not my mother."

Lucas shifted his feet uncomfortably, "oh."

"Yep, looks like you got some good gossip to go tell daddy," her tone held obvious sarcasm.

"Why do you do that?" Lucas asked, "Why do our conversations always have to go back to the feud between our dads? I mean, yeah, they hate each other but that doesn't mean I'm going to let it dictate who I befriend. Because, as far as I'm concerned, you're nothing like your father."

"We're not friends, Lucas," she whispered, standing up and brushing the sand off her clothes, "and you don't really know me, so how do you know if I'm like my father?" She put a hand to her head, "this conversation is so killing my buzz."

Lucas looked around and sighed, "What do you say we get out of here?"

"And go where?"

"Anywhere."

"You know any place that is still open this late in Tree Hill and serving coffee?"

He smiled, "I know the perfect place."

* * *

"Can I ask you something?" Lucas asked suddenly. 

They had been sitting in Karen's Café for close to an hour, now. Neither one of them saying much, or trying hard to start a conversation with one another.

"Ask away," Brooke mumbled, nursing her hot cup of coffee.

"Do you walk through the woods on a regular basis?"

Brooke laughed, "Of everything you could possibly ask me, that's what you're asking?" Brooke shrugged, "I guess you could say it's sort of my place."

"Your place? So If I were to start walking through the woods one afternoon, I'd be escorted out by security?"

"No, not like that," she sighed, "It's peaceful there, I don't have someone yelling at me, I don't have to worry about…" her voice trailed off as she looked down and studied her coffee, "the silence, it's just relaxing."

Lucas nodded, "kind of like the river court for me," when Brooke looked up at him, he continued, "it's nice to get a way once in a while, and for me, spending a few hours at the river court, the only noise being made is when the basketball hits the court," he shook his head, "well like you said, it's peaceful."

"So if I were to show up at the river court one day and started shooting you hoops, would you have me escorted away?"

Lucas laughed, "Nah, I'd challenge you to a game."

Brooke raised a brow, "sure you wanna do that, Broody? I've grown up with brothers who are obsessed with basketball."

"Well I don't know Jake's game, but if they're anything like Nathan's and those are the two who taught you how to play, I'd have no problem beating you." The smile on Brooke's face had vanished and was replaced by a frown, "did I say something wrong?"

She shook her head, the tears threatening, "A lot of people just forget him."

"Forget who?"

Brooke smiled sadly, "Danny."

Lucas furrowed a brow, "who…" he paused as it came to him, "I'm sorry," he said suddenly, "I guess when you're not close to a person you eventually forget."

"It's ok," she let out a shaky sigh, "it's been ten years but sometimes….sometimes it feels like it was only yesterday that he was giving me a piggy back ride around the house." She shifted in the stool she was sitting in, "but what would life be without pain?"

"Too simple," Lucas said.

"Exactly," Brooke whispered, "and Brooke Davis doesn't do simple." She sighed, "I should go; Peyton and Rachel are probably freaking out by now." She looked down at the oversized sweatshirt before smiling up at Lucas' sheepishly, "I promise to return it later."

He shook his head, "I've got plenty of sweatshirts." Brooke nodded and headed for the door, stopping when Lucas spoke again, "If you ever need someone…"

She shook her head, "I don't need to be saved, Lucas."

"What do you need?"

"For someone to listen."

"I'm listening," he paused, "I always will be."

"Well I can't promise I'll always talk."

"It's ok; I find silence to be relaxing."

She grinned, "using my words, are you now, Scott?"

He gave her a shy smile and shrugged, "you need a ride home?"

"I don't think it'd be good idea if you gave me a ride home."

"It's dark out and you…I just, wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to you."

Brooke shook her head, "I'll be fine."

"Please, Brooke, I just wanna make sure you make it home ok."

"Well if you _insist, _you can drop me off down the street from my house."


	5. Oh Joy

**Thanks for the reviews, this chapter is kind of short, but it's an important chapter. Please review. **

**Crash and Burn**

**Chapter Five-Oh Joy**

"Brooke!" Rachel came barging into her sister's room, her hands at her hips, "where the hell is my red top that I bought _just _last week?"

Brooke innocently shrugged as she stood at her vanity, fixing her hair, "why are you asking me?"

"Uh maybe because Bevin said she saw you wearing it at the party on Friday night?"

"You should be thanking me, Rach; I kept you from having to look at my puke."

Rachel scoffed and shook her head, "whatever, you owe me a new top." She turned to leave when she caught sight of the gray hoody sitting on Brooke's bed, she stopped dead in her tracks and turned back to her sister, "did you have a guy over?"

"No, why?"

The red head walked across the room and picked up the gray hoody, examining it, "because this is not your size and well, it's hideous," she let the hoody fall back to the unmade bed, "so spill Brookie, whose is it?"

Brooke shrugged, "that's none of your business."

"You made it my business when this is what you got it in return for ruining my top," she glared, "besides, it's either my business or dad's."

Her hazel eyes widened, "you wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

Brooke sighed, "ok, it's a guy's hoody."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Do you want me to finish or not?" Rachel nodded and Brooke sighed, "at the party Friday night, I needed to catch some air and I ran outside, long story short, ran into a cute boy, he gave me his hoody because I had puked all over my top…"

"_My top,_" Rachel corrected.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "_your _top, so we talked for a bit, he gave me a ride home and said I could keep the hoody."

"Mmhhmm, you're lucky we've gotta leave for school otherwise I'd be asking for the complete details," she laughed, "you're such a whore."

"And you're a slut."

"Ah, I can feel the sisterly love," Nathan said, walking up to the doorway as he threw his gym bag over his shoulder.

Brooke glared, "what do you want, Nathan?"

He shrugged, "can't a guy see if his sisters need a ride to school?"

"It's kind of a stupid thing to do when that said brother is an ass to his sister," Brooke reached for her own book bag, "I'm driving myself today."

"You know the rules, Brooke, Dad wants all of us arriving to school in the same car," Nathan said, "so if you're driving, Rachel and I are catching a ride with you."

Rachel shook her head, "it's kind of a stupid rule, really, I think I'll drive myself," she sighed, "see ya at schools, sibs."

Nathan rolled his eyes, "fine, but when dad finds out, I'm telling him whose idea it was."

"You're such a little daddy's boy," Brooke rolled her eyes and grabbed rest of her things before shoving Nathan out of her room, "now get out and stay out."

* * *

"Haley, Mouth and I are free tonight, are you?" Lucas asked, casually walking up to Brooke's locker like it was no big deal. "We really need to start working on our first two states considering the presentations are two days in a row."

Out of the corner of her eye, Brooke could see Nathan glaring at her, she shut her locker door and sighed, "I'll be free after five, where are we meeting?"

Lucas shrugged, he had also noticed Nathan's glare, "I guess whoever offers their place."

"It can't be my place, my parents are repainting the living room," Haley said, joining in on the conversation.

Mouth nodded, "and my parents are out of town, no guests allowed." He looked between Brooke and Lucas, "that leaves one of you."

"I'd rather it not be my place," Brooke said.

Haley scoffed, "what are we not good enough to step foot into the Mayor's Mansion?"

"My dad hates unplanned guests," Brooke replied, she looked Haley up and down, "believe me, there have been worse walking around my house."

"Oh that's right!" Haley smirked, "you live there, that's about as worse as it can get."

Brooke rolled her eyes, the last thing she needed was to get into another argument with Haley James, "whatever," she looked to Lucas, "can we meet at your place?"

"Uh yeah…" he cleared his throat, "won't your dad be kind of pissed, though?"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," _or me_. She caught sight of Peyton down the hall, "I've gotta go, can you give me directions in class?" Brooke didn't even give Lucas a chance to respond, she was already halfway down the hall.

Haley rolled her eyes, "I cannot stand her!"

"You don't even know her," Lucas defended.

"And you do?" Haley raised a brow and crossed her arms, "all because you've had a few conversations with her?"

Lucas shook his head, "a friend once told me, you should judge a book by the first chapter." He brushed past Haley and Mouth and headed for class.

Brooke angrily stuffed her graded math test to the bottom of her book bag. _Failing the first math test of the school year is a great way to start off_, she thought sarcastically.

Peyton, who was sitting directly behind Brooke, leaned over her best friend's shoulder, "there's always the next test."

"Yeah, yeah, who knows, maybe I'll pull off a 'D' next time."

Rachel turned around, smirking at her little sister, "already failing, Brookie?"

"Shut up, Rachel, you have no room to talk, you're a year ahead of me and yet we're in the same math class!"

"Ooh…someone's still mad that I'm on to her dirty little secret."

Peyton glanced between the two sisters before her gaze settled on her best friend, "what dirty little secret?"

"Must be big if the best friend doesn't even know," Rachel once again smirked before turning back to the front of the class.

"What is she talking about?" Peyton whispered.

"Nothing," Brooke murmured, turning around so she was completely facing the front, letting Peyton know the conversation had ended.

Peyton sighed and tried her best to turn her attention to their math teacher, "whatever," she mumbled.

* * *

Brooke pulled up to the drive way to Lucas' house, she turned the ignition off and pulled the key out. She checked her appearance in the rear view mirror, "let's just get this over with."

Reluctantly, she got out of her car and pulled her book bag to her shoulder before slamming the car door shut and making her way up the porch. She knocked and within a few seconds, the door was answered by a middle-aged brunette.

_Must be Luke's mom,_ Brooke thought to herself. She noticed the faltering of Mrs. Scott's smile and tried to ignore it, "Mrs. Scott, right?" Karen nodded and Brooke held her hand out, "I'm Brooke Davis, I'm working with Lucas on a class project and…"

"Lucas said you guys wouldn't arrive until five thirty," Karen checked her watch for emphasis, "it's a quarter after."

"Well I figured being early is better than being late," she nodded to her car, "I can just wait out here until five thirty."

Karen shook her head, "that's not necessary," she moved aside and ushered the young brunette inside, "Lucas is in the living room, it's right down the hall."

Brooke nodded and gave the older woman her trademark dimpled smile, "thank you, Mrs. Scott." She walked down the hall and immediately found Lucas sitting on the carpeted floor with his laptop propped up in his lap, "hey Lucas."

Lucas looked up, startled, "Brooke?" he checked the time, "you're fifteen minutes early."

She nodded, "your mom said the same thing," she sat her bag down on the couch, "sorry I'm early."

He shook his head, "no, it's no big deal, I was just…surprised, I guess. I mean, Haley's always late and Mouth is always right on the dot and I really wasn't sure when you would be here…"

"Well now you'll be prepared, cause growing up in my house, you're taught to be early to appointments." She grinned, "Enough about me, how does it feel to be on the team?"

"You heard about that?"

"Of course I did, are you forgetting who my brother is?"

He chuckled, "I try not to associate you two as being in the same family." Brooke laughed and Lucas felt his chest nervously tighten up at the beautiful sound, "uh…how's uh, cheerleading…weren't the tryouts the same day as basketball?"

Brooke nodded, "yep, we had our first practice this afternoon."

The fifteen minutes had flown by and neither had realized the time until Mouth came walking into the living room, "hey Luke…" his voice trailed, as he noticed Brooke sitting on the couch, "uh, hey Brooke."

She tilted her head, "you seem surprised to see me, Mouth."

"I uh….I guess I just assumed you would be late, Haley always is so I figured it was pretty much a girl thing but uh, yeah, guess I was wrong." He could feel the red creep into his cheeks at his stupid rambling.

Brooke laughed, "You're cute when you ramble."

"I am?" He asked, his voice a tone higher than usual, he cleared his throat, "I mean, yeah, I get that a lot."

Lucas shook his head, "enough flirting you two, we've got work to do."

"Ooh, Broody sounds jealous," Brooke said in a sing-song voice.

"Broody?" Mouth questioned, taking a seat on the other side of the couch.

Brooke nodded, "he's always brooding, you know, in deep thought and what not, you barely ever see a smile on the boy's face."

Mouth laughed, "You know, you're right, the guy never smiles."

"Excuse me, did you forget that I'm still here?" He shook his head, "I can hear everything you two are saying."

"Good, you should take it as advice," Brooke grinned, winking at Lucas before turning back to Mouth, "so Lucas says you announced their river court games?" Mouth nodded, "did you know the school is looking for a new basketball announcer for home games?"

"Really?" Mouth grinned, "Maybe I'll look into it."

"You should," she offered a side smile for Lucas before turning back to Mouth, "Lucas says you're pretty good at sports commentary."

"I am so sorry I am late!"

The three turned around as Haley rushed into the living room and let her belongings fall to the floor before collapsing in the love seat next to the couch, "principal Turner cornered me and begged me to be a tutor."

"You make it sound like a bad thing," said Mouth, "you're at the top of our class in grades."

Haley sighed, "I know, but I don't have the time and I really don't feel like putting up with a bunch of dumb jocks and brainless cheerleaders."

Brooke cleared her throat, "I take it that was another stab at me?"

"I uh…" Haley said quickly, "I didn't mean it like that, Brooke."

The brunette shook her head, "why don't we just get started?" she opened her book bag and pulled out an envelope full of pictures, "we're working on New York first, right?"

Lucas nodded, "uh yeah…Mouth and I were actually talking the other day about doing some sort of media presentation."

"As in a power point?" Haley questioned, "I don't know if I would go that direction.

"I can't believe I'm saying this…but I'd have to agree with Haley, they're kind of unoriginal. It's almost as if we're acting as teachers by presenting a power point."

"And the whole reason for us, as students, to present is bring more of a younger vibe to the lecture, hoping rest of our peers will pay more attention," Haley added.

Mouth raised a brow, "I thought the reason for the project was to just put more points in the grade book?"

Lucas shook his head, "you're missing the point, Mouth…Haley and Brooke have just agreed on something."

"Let's just get on with the project," Brooke said suddenly, she opened the envelope, "these pictures are old, but I figured they're better than searching on the internet."

"You've been to New York City?" Haley asked, examining some of the pictures.

Brooke shrugged, "I was four, so it's been a while. Anyway, I still like the idea of a media presentation, but I was thinking maybe a video?" she asked shyly, her gaze flickering to Lucas' for a quick second before looking back down at the pile of photos.

Mouth nodded, "it would be more work, but we might be able to pull it off, the presentation has to be between fifteen and twenty minutes."

"Which gives us room for creativity," Lucas said, "add some kick ass music--"

"Watch your language, Lucas," Karen warned as she walked into the living room with a plate of cookies.

Brooke bit back her laughter; she was sure she saw blush creeping into Lucas' face.

"Sorry ma," Lucas mumbled.

* * *

"You know," Karen began, as Lucas helped her with the drinks, "she doesn't look a bit like Deb."

Lucas shrugged, doing his best to act nonchalant, "I've never really met Deb so I can't really comment."

Karen nodded, watching her son out of the corner of her eye, "she doesn't seem anything like Dan."

"Besides DNA, she's nothing like Dan," Lucas replied, "people are too quick to assume they know everything about her, but they don't."

"And you think you know the truth about Brooke?"

Lucas laughed, "I don't think anybody knows the true Brooke Davis," he grinned, "but unlike most people, I have gotten past the first chapter." He picked up the tray of drinks, "I'm gonna take these out to the living room."

Karen sighed and shook her head, she looked across the kitchen at her husband and spoke when she was sure Lucas was out of earshot, "he's falling for her, Keith. Our son is falling for Dan Davis' daughter."

"Oh joy," Keith mumbled, taking a sip of his coffee.


	6. Unspoken Boundaries Crossed

_I apologize for the several month long hiatus on my writings, but I'm taking focus on this story and on Something Crazy. I've almost got my groove back. ; ). Thanks for the lovely reviews. :)_

**Crash and Burn**

**Chapter Six-Unspoken Boundaries Crossed**

With his gym bag draped over his shoulders, Lucas walked past the bleachers and he turned to look up, feeling someone's gaze on him. He caught the wink from Brooke and gave her a small smile in return before turning back to his conversation with Skills.

Rachel stared at her little sister in shock, "did you just wink at the Scott boy?" she looked around before speaking in a hushed voice, "please don't tell me he's your new boy toy…I mean, he is drop dead gorgeous and I'm just dying to see him take it off, but he's _The Scott boy_!"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "no, he is not my boy toy…we're in the same group in history. It's just some innocent little flirting,"

"Uh-huh," Rachel said, obviously unconvinced, "that's what you said about Felix, Brett, Carter and…" she shook her head, "you really are a slut, little sis."

"Well I do learn from the best, big sis." She shrugged, "besides, that rumor about Carter is complete bull shit, I turned the loser down and he couldn't handle it."

Peyton took up the seat on the other side of Brooke, "gotta go with your sister on this one, B. Flirting is _never _innocent…there is always a bigger motive."

"So spill," Rachel demanded.

Brooke grinned, "And what fun would that be?"

Before the conversation could continue, the double doors to the gym opened up and Coach Whitey made his presence known, "ok! Anybody who is _not _a member of the basketball team, get out, now!" he specifically stared down the cheerleaders gathered in the front row of the bleachers, "that means you gals. How the hell am I supposed to coach a team of stupid boys when their game is all off because their eyes are on you ladies and not the ball?" Rachel opened her mouth to reply, "That was a hypothetical question, Davis."

The red head looked at him, dumfounded, and this time she managed to speak, "How'd you know my last name?"

"I coached your father's basketball team to the only championship this school has ever seen in the at least twenty years."

Brooke stood from the bleachers, "so tell me, was my father as big of an ass in high school as he is now?"

"_Brookie!" _Rachel whispered, unable to hold back a smirk.

Nathan, on the other hand, didn't find his little sister's comment to be amusing at all.

Coach Whitey couldn't help but let a small smile invade his usually stern features, "I believe the school doesn't allow language like that, Ms. Davis." He waved the clipboard that was in his hand towards the doors, "now go on and go do what you girls do." The girls got up to leave; each and every boy in the room followed them with their eyes. "Eyes on me, boys! Not their rear ends!"

Brooke smirked; she had caught Lucas staring directly at her rear end, as Coach Whitey had so politely put it.

"He was so totally checking you out," Peyton whispered to Brooke as the two separated from rest of the girls.

"Really?" she smirked, "I didn't notice."

Peyton rolled her eyes, "I'm sure you didn't."

"Moving on…Coach Whitey gave me the official list of guys on the basketball team and I'm gonna make the cheerleader-players list up tonight, you still want Nathan?" It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out Peyton and Nathan were going through a rough patch in their relationship.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you two are barely talking."

"We're fine."

"Ok, I was just checking, no need to bite my head off."

"So you can know about my relationships but I can't know about yours?"

"I'm not in a relationship."

"Then what's the deal with Lucas?"

Brooke sighed and stopped walking, she turned to look at her best friend and winced as the sun hit her face, "I really don't know, Peyton…I mean, _no_, I haven't slept with him but we've been talking."'

"Ooh…this must be serious, you haven't even slept with him yet."

"Did you just call me a slut?"

"Pretty much."

"Whore."

Peyton laughed before sobering back up, "you know you can trust me, right?"

Brooke nodded, "yeah," she sighed, "I just don't know if I can trust myself…"

"Just don't shut me out, ok?"

"Have I ever stopped talking to you?"

"No but…"

"Then you've got nothing to worry about, P. Sawyer." She smiled and pretended to be all giddy, "I've gotta meet Haley James in the computer lab to do some research and I am just so indescribably _not _excited!"

* * *

"You're late," Haley stated the minute she saw Brooke.

Brooke raised a brow, "sorry, cheerleading practice ran over a few minutes."

"Aren't you the captain?" Haley sighed, "let's just get this over with, did you bring the C.D?"

At their last group get together, Brooke said she would scan all of her New York pictures in and burn them to a C.D. and then they would be able to use the computer lab to create a video of sorts. But because Mouth had previous plans and Lucas had basketball practice that left Brooke and Haley to put the final touches on the project.

"No, I'm here for the girl talk," Brooke answered sarcastically and plopped down in the seat next to Haley and zipped her book bag open, "of course I brought it." She rummaged through her book bag, searching for the C.D, a few papers fell to the floor and Haley reluctantly reached down to get them.

She raised a brow, "you got an _F_ on your math test?"

Brooke's head popped up, she ripped the papers from Haley's hands, "that's really none of your business!"

"I…I didn't mean…" Haley sighed, "it's just…I'm a tutor, if you ever need help…"

"I'll be sure to find someone else." Brooke turned to face the computer and put the C.D. in the drive, "let's just finish this thing up."

For the next half hour, the two only spoke about their assignment. Brooke was terse with her answers and questions. A weak side of hers had been shown, and to Haley James of all people.

"Girls, the library will be closing in ten minutes," the librarian, Mrs. Lawrence said from the checkout desk.

"Thanks, Mrs. Lawrence," Haley said, "we'll be headed out." She turned to Brooke, "save everything and I can take it home and finish it tonight."

Brooke ejected the C.D., "that's right, because I will probably make us fail."

Haley opened and closed her mouth before finally speaking, "I didn't mean it like that, I just…" she shook her head, her words trailing off.

"You just what?"

"I just thought I'd be nice, you put all the pictures and media into the C.D…but never mind."

Brooke sighed and handed Haley the C.D. "Here, go at it, go crazy, feel free to arrange my work as you see fit. You're the smart one."

It was Haley's turn to sigh, "I'm serious, Brooke, if you need some extra help in math I can help…nobody has to know, although it's really nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Girls?" Mrs. Lawrence said again.

"Sorry," the two said simultaneously, both standing up and grabbing their belongings.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Brooke quickened her pace through the library, busting through doors and down the hallway.

Haley sighed, as she watched the brunette disappear around the corner, "I tried," she muttered before making her way out of the building.


End file.
